She Just Can't Help Herself
by NevermindAnyway
Summary: Clarke catches Bellamy bathing. Smut
1. Part 1

Bellamy was not just a man, he was _Bellamy_, and seeing his naked body for the first time took Clark's breath away. He had no idea she was standing there, staring at him, or he probably would have asked her to join him. She couldn't even fathom how amazing that would be. Both of them, alone, washing each other's bodies. Clarke dared not even think about it. This was Bellamy… this was _Bellamy_; the man who had a different woman in his bed every night, the man who convinced the Arc that they were dead, the man who had let everyone beat Murphy senseless… the man who had always disagreed with her, the man who… the man who wanted what was best for his sister, and the man who looked so good it was criminal…the man who gazed at her with those smoldering eyes… who… Dammit! She just couldn't talk herself out of this one. He was just too sexy, and it wouldn't hurt anyone if she just stayed and looked, would it?

It was the middle of the night, and she and Bellamy had had the same idea. They both wanted to be clean, even if it was for just a few hours. Clarke felt very uncomfortable undressing in front of the rest of the camp, she was a "princess" after all, and had decided to wait until dark, when the only people awake were either patrolling the wall or having sex. She would have never imagined finding Bellamy inside the cloth enclosed "showering area." Technically it wasn't even a shower. They just took their crudely made buckets, filled them with water, and dumped them over their bodies, washing as much dirt away as they could. Clarke had no idea why Bellamy would be there. She didn't think of him as self-conscious, and if he was, he shouldn't be. With the cock he had… he would make all the girls swoon and all the boys jealous.

But it wasn't just his downstairs that was appealing. He was like a perfectly molded sculpture bathed in moonlight, with his muscles blatantly obvious. Even the way he moved was sexy, and the crazy part about it was that it all came naturally. Bellamy didn't even know he was seducing everyone in the camp, including the men. He certainly had seduced Clarke. Whenever he touched her… she couldn't even describe it. She'd tried not to think about it, it was Bellamy for God's sake. But then again… it was _Bellamy_. So far, she hadn't given in to her sexual urges, but that didn't mean she didn't _want_ to.

She let out a small gasp when he dumped an entire bucket full of water over his head, and shook his wet hair. Oh god, he was so sexy! The remaining water ran down his body in veins, rippling over his muscles. The water glistened in the moonlight, giving him an unearthly glow. He moved his hands slowly over his skin, rubbing the rest of the dirt off. First his arms, then his chest, and when he moved his hands to his hips Clarke couldn't help herself anymore.

Her own hand slithered down her body and into her pants, her fingers touching her most sacred place and moving at their own will. She was so turned on from seeing Bellamy's wet, naked body that her fingers slid into her pussy easily. Her other hand joined the fun without her realizing it. She moved both hands in rhythm with each other, her knees going weak with the pleasure. She closed her eyes and gasped, throwing her head back as she sunk to the ground. She wanted to fuck Bellamy so bad that it hurt. She wanted that sexy cock to find places inside of her that she didn't know existed. She wanted to show Bellamy that she was the only woman he needed. Clarke was so caught up in her pleasure that she didn't realize that Bellamy had stopped washing himself. He was standing there, staring at her, having heard her gasps of ecstasy.

_"How long has she been standing there?"_ was the first thought that came to his mind, and then he realized, _"Oh god, that's Clarke."_


	2. Part 2

Bellamy was captivated as he watched Clarke masturbate in front of him. The sexiest girl in the camp was pleasuring herself, just a few feet away from his throbbing, naked body and it took all his strength not to attack her and fuck her right then and there. He had wanted Clarke for so long that seeing her like this almost felt unreal, as if he was dreaming. "_If I'm dreaming, this is one hell of a dream."_ He thought to himself.

Clarke squirmed on the ground with her pants around her thighs and her hands in her panties, almost gasping for air from the pleasure. Bellamy could tell that she was close to cumming, he had been with enough women to know; her moans were getting louder, and her breaths were getting shorter. Bellamy found his own hand working in time with her rhythmic gasps as he watched her cum. He hadn't even noticed it inching toward his cock until he felt his palm moving up and down his shaft. Bellamy could only imagine what her pussy felt like right about now, and his member throbbed at the thought. 

* * *

><p>Clarke slowly sank to the ground, sliding her wet fingers out of her pussy as her senses returned to her. Once she had caught her breath, she sat up, reaching down for her dirtied pants. But once her head was off the ground, she was frozen in place.<p>

Bellamy was looking right at her.

She didn't even noticed his blatantly obvious erection, all she could see were his eyes, the eyes that were locked on hers. She had avoided these eyes so many times, but now she couldn't look away. They were black holes, drawing her in, no matter how far away she was. These eyes carried so much hurt, so much hope, so much power, and as they looked at her they were filled with something else, something she hadn't seen in him before. Her heart was pounding so fast, it was jumping out of her chest, pulling her along with it.

"Princess," His voice was so husky that it caught in his throat. "what are you doing?"

She didn't answer him, but his words seemed to break the spell that had kept them locked in place because Clarke stood up and took a few steps forward, leaving her pants lying on the ground.

What _was_ she doing? Clarke didn't know. All she knew was that she wanted Bellamy, and that she couldn't hold back anymore. She found herself walking toward him without telling herself to, her hands pulling her shirt over her head as she did so. Her body tingled all over as Bellamy's gaze roved over her breasts, his eyes igniting fires along her skin. Clarke's mind had gone blank, there was no outside world, no other people, there was only Bellamy.

* * *

><p>Bellamy couldn't breathe as this naked angel walked toward him. He had never expected this to happen, not with Clarke. Never in a million years would he have ever thought that Clarke, his princess, would stand naked before him, or look at him with that expression in her eyes. He also found himself walking toward her, his feet needing no guide. He had wanted her for so long that he could not control himself any longer. He broke into a run, reaching Clarke in seconds.<p>

He didn't even think about kissing her, it just happened. Her ripe, luscious lips were his for the taking… why hadn't he done this before? His hands quickly traveled down from her face to her breasts, his thumbs brushing over her nipples. She gasped, breaking their kiss, and clung to him as he kissed his way down. Clarke lost all strength in her legs once he wrapped his mouth around her, so Bellamy lowered her to the ground while he sucked all her thoughts away.

Everything was going well until Clarke hit her head on a bucket, dumping the contents all over her face.

"Are you okay?" Bellamy brushed the wet hair away from her face as she rubbed the back of her head and coughed away the water.

"God," She coughed again. "Yes, I'm okay."

With their lust forgotten for a moment, Bellamy was able to look at her for what seemed like the first time. Here she was, lying naked in front of him, a blush on her cheeks and a glow on her skin. There were water droplets clustered all over her face, and they only added to her beauty.

"What is it?" She asked him after a long moment of open mouthed staring.

"You're just so beautiful… Princess." He gasped the last word, finally realized just how much love that one word contained. He had not realized just how much he loved with her until this moment.

He leaned down to kiss the water from her temples, her cheeks, her eyelids, and loved hearing her gasps grow with each one. He hovered his lips over hers, breathing her breath, before giving her the tiniest glimmer of a kiss. She immediately responded, turning their light kiss into a deep one, pulling him closer.

As their kiss deepened even further Clarke wrapped her legs around Bellamy's waist and lifted her hips, causing both of them to gasp in ecstasy. Clarke's folds wrapped around Bellamy's cock, covering it in wet juices. She moved her hips up and down, causing him to growl and her to gasp.

"Bellamy," she gasped. "Fuck me." She continued to move her hips back and forth. "Fuck me now!"


End file.
